


Momenti nel tempo

by Shireith



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: 01. Bacio —Voleva addormentarsi in quella posizione, stretta a lui, e risvegliarsi l’indomani mattina con la consapevolezza che si erano finalmente trovati.02. Fantasma —Ma la piccola Emma, ormai, aveva quasi sette anni, ed era giusto che venisse a conoscenza delle sue origini.03. Sorpresa —La consolazione più grande, che avrebbe reso qualsiasi compagnia sopportabile, era sapere che Adrien era con lei.





	1. Bacio

«Mi sono innamorato di una pazza.»

Stretta tra le sue braccia, la ragazza rise. Forse lo era davvero, considerò, perché mai avrebbe pensato di vestire i panni di Ladybug e serpeggiare tra i tetti dormienti della capitale perché spinta dal desiderio di vederlo, di parlargli, di _toccarlo_.

La notte, si sa, è buia e fredda. Solitaria, si potrebbe anche dire, benché proprio lei avesse la fortuna di avere al suo fianco una creatura millenaria sempre pronta a infonderle tutto il suo supporto. Nemmeno Tikki, però, era Adrien. Nessuno, per lei, era Adrien – se non, ovviamente, Chat Noir. E lei, Marinette, che si trattasse del civile di cui si era perdutamente innamorata o del gatto che si era lentamente insinuato all’interno del suo cuore, non provava che il forte desiderio di stringerlo tra le sue braccia. Voleva inebriarsi del suo profumo, affondare le dita tra i suoi ciuffi biondi e sbarazzini, rannicchiarsi in posizione fetale al suo fianco e bearsi del suo calore. Voleva addormentarsi in quella posizione, stretta a lui, e risvegliarsi l’indomani mattina con la consapevolezza che si erano finalmente trovati. Voleva aprire gli occhi, mentre lui ancora ronfava, e svegliarlo con il calore di un bacio.

Quando quel pensiero la smosse, si catturò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, studiandolo dal basso con occhi esitanti, quasi timidi. Erano tante, le cose che voleva. Ma forse, in quel momento, ne bastava una.

Nel momento in cui Adrien, osservandola, si accorse del suo repentino cambio d’umore, il suo sorriso cadde come una foglia d’autunno_. Qualcosa non va?, _erano le parole che era sul punto di pronunciare, se solo Ladybug non si fosse puntellata sulle punte dei piedi per imprimere le sue labbra su quelle morbide del ragazzo. Si ritrasse subito dopo, solo per guardarlo una seconda volta negli occhi, mentre lui, stupito, non fiatò. Le labbra di Marinette, tremanti, si mossero ancora, questa volta per formulare a voce quello che i gesti avevano già ampiamente espresso.

«Ti amo», soffiò con un fil di voce, pronunciando finalmente quelle parole che desiderava poter imprimere nel firmamento affinché non svanissero mai.


	2. Fantasma

Rapita, _ammaliata_ dalla perizia dell'uomo che l'accoglieva in grembo, la bambina ammirava le mani del suo papà danzare lungo i tasti bianchi dello strumento. Gli occhi, piccoli quanto sfavillanti, erano attoniti di fronte alla magia che stava avvenendo in quell'esatto instante.

Forse, ponderò, ne sarebbe stata capace anche lei. _Sì,_ forse, un giorno, sarebbe diventata proprio come lui – il suo pilastro, il secondo eroe della sua infanzia assieme alla sua stessa mamma. Ma poteva farlo? Poteva davvero, con il solo ausilio delle sue uniche mani, ricreare la stessa armonia, la stessa bellezza?

«Certo che puoi, Emma», fu il commento del suo papà non appena gli venne posta la domanda, guardandola dall'alto dei suoi quasi trent'anni con un sorriso candido e amorevole. «Tutti possono imparare a suonare uno strumento, se ci mettono abbastanza impegno.»

«Anche tu ti sei impegnato tanto?»

«Certamente. È stata proprio la nonna, tanti anni fa, ad avermi insegnato tutto quello che so.» Raramente, in presenza della bambina, aveva pronunciato il nome della defunta Émilie. Ma la piccola Emma, ormai, aveva quasi sette anni, ed era giusto che venisse a conoscenza delle sue origini. Tom non vedeva l'ora di insegnarle tutti i suoi segreti in cucina, e Sabine amava introdurla alle tradizioni del suo Paese che le erano più care. Se c'era una cosa che Adrien poteva sperare di tramandare ai suoi figli, quella era sicuramente la musica. In quella stessa stanza, anni e anni prima, una Émilie ancora piena di vita l'aveva portato per la prima volta alla scoperta del pianoforte, e da allora non aveva mai smesso di suonare. Era un bellissimo ricordo, quello in cui Émilie si sedeva sullo sgabello di pelle nera e, posate le dita affusolate sui tasti, componeva melodie per lo più gioviali, in grado di trasmettere un incredibile senso di pace e serenità.

Proprio come aveva fatto la madre un tempo, Adrien voleva portare avanti la tradizione. Voleva che proprio lei, sua madre, continuasse a vivere in eterno attraverso la musica della sua stessa progenie, affinché la sua presenza non svanisse mai. Sarebbe stata come un fantasma, Émilie, che avrebbe vagato tra le mura della casa ogniqualvolta una nota fosse riecheggiata nell'aria.


	3. Sorpresa

Aveva fantasticato su Adrien per mesi, viaggiando con gli occhi dell’immaginazione tra tanti di quegli scenari assurdi e improbabili che ormai aveva perso il conto. Era stata follemente innamorata, tanto che ci aveva messo del tempo a capire dove stesse sbagliando. Ma i giorni erano passati, e ad essi si erano susseguiti settimane e addirittura mesi; senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Marinette aveva iniziato a vedere Adrien a tutto tondo, pregi e difetti compresi. Tante cose erano accadute, si erano avvicinati, ed ora erano lì, nel bel mezzo di un’enorme sala che agli occhi di Marinette sembrava una vasca piena di squali pronti ad assalirla.

Si sentiva un ramoscello esposto alle intemperie, in mezzo a tutti quei volti estranei e all’apparenza giudicanti. Il fatto che molti dei presenti avessero da un bel pezzo superato la ventina e si aggirassero tra i cinquanta e i sessanta, poi, non aiutava.

Qualcuno le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Nervosa?»

Marinette si rilassò e sorrise mentre osservava Adrien con la coda dell’occhio. «Si vede tanto?»

«Un po’», rispose l’altro, accennando a sua volta un sorriso. Non poteva biasimarla, però: persino lui, che in quell’ambiente ci era cresciuto, faticava a riconoscere più di dieci facce familiari.

Gabriel era tra i principali promotori di un importante evento di moda e aveva insistito affinché fosse presente anche Adrien. Sapendo già che il genitore mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato un no come risposta, Adrien aveva chiesto se potesse essere accompagnato da Marinette. Gabriel aveva risposto di sì. Per quanto fosse severo nell’approvare le persone che potevano frequentare suo figlio, doveva ammettere che quella ragazza destava il suo interesse.

Marinette, tuttavia, questo non poteva saperlo, e si sentiva come sottoposta a un‘analisi perenne ogniqualvolta Gabriel la osservasse con espressione ferma e indecifrabile. 

Quanto al resto della famiglia Agreste, nemmeno quella aiutava. Amelie, la zia di Adrien, era inquietantemente somigliante alla sorella, ma sembrava comunque una donna alla mano. Nettamente minore, se non addirittura inesistente, era la simpatia che Marinette provava per il figlio, Félix, per via di quello che era successo quando l’aveva conosciuto per la prima volta. Benché fisicamente fosse la copia esatta di Adrien, Félix aveva una faccia antipatica, il portamento da damerino e – come avrebbe detto sua nonna Gina – i suoi capelli sembravano a leccata di mucca.

La consolazione più grande, che avrebbe reso qualsiasi compagnia sopportabile, era sapere che Adrien era con lei. Nemmeno lui, inoltre, era troppo estasiato all’idea della serata che li attendeva – ed erano passati, quanti, venti minuti?

«Lo vedi quello?»

«Chi, quello con il farfallino blu?»

«Sì, lui. I capelli che ha in testa sono un parrucchino. Una volta, qualche anno fa, ha starnutito così forte che gli è caduto a terra.»

Marinette ridacchiò a bassa voce. «Mi stai prendendo in giro.»

«No, giuro», rispose Adrien con aria solenne.

«La donna col vestito rosso. L’anno scorso ha per sbaglio versato un intero vassoio di drink addosso a un uomo, è scivolata ed è finita tra le braccia di mio padre.»

«Ok, questa te la sei inventata.»

«Ne ho le prove.»

La prima parte della serata fu meno tremenda del previsto. Adrien intrattenne Marinette con aneddoti strani quanto esilaranti, e dato che le sussurrava all’orecchio per evitare che le sue parole venissero udite da testimoni indesiderati, ad occhi estranei potevano forse sembrare scortesi o maleducati, ma a nessuno dei due importava. Occasionalmente qualche conoscente di famiglia si fermava a salutare Adrien e lui presentava Marinette come la sua ragazza, altre volte era suo padre stesso a presentarlo ai colleghi del settore. Era evidente, almeno per chi lo conosceva bene, che Gabriel avrebbe preferito essere altrove, come per esempio da solo nel suo ufficio senza che qualcuno lo importunasse. Ma socializzare era pur sempre parte del mestiere, e se non altro Gabriel teneva molto alle apparenze.

Vi furono dei balli. Durante un lento, Adrien ne approfittò per fare una cosa cui stava pensando da quando la serata era iniziata. Mentre suo padre e Nathalie erano distratti, ghermì Marinette per una mano e la trascinò via con la promessa che non se ne sarebbe pentita. Raggiunsero la periferia della sala e sgusciarono attraverso una porta.

Si ritrovarono in un corridoio deserto. Adrien non lasciò la mano di Marinette, e anzi la indusse a seguirlo ancora. Salirono due rampe di scale immersi nel silenzio, senza incontrare nessuno. Arrivati ai piani più alti, Adrien si avvicinò a una porta e la schiuse.

«Adrien, non possiamo…»

«Tranquilla, è la mia stanza.»

Ed era stupenda, pensò Marinette non appena furono entrati: spaziosa, arredata con gran classe e per nulla pomposa.

«Io e mio padre soggiorneremo in quest’albergo, stanotte», proseguì Adrien, senza mai smettere di guidare Marinette. «Mi ha chiesto se avessi delle preferenze particolari, così, visto che sapevo che ci saresti stata anche tu, ho pensato a qualcosa di speciale.»

C’era anche una terrazza, scoprì Marinette quando Adrien scostò le tende. Non era troppo grande, specie se considerate le dimensioni della stanza cui era collegata, ma era incantevole. La balaustra era costruita interamente in mattoncini ed era abbellita da piante che sembravano formare un tutt’uno con il complesso. Il pavimento era di un legno molto chiaro ed era evidente che i divani e il tavolo disposti al centro fossero stati scelti di conseguenza, dato l’abbinamento. Marinette notò solo in quel momento che sul tavolo, oltre alle candele che le erano saltate subito all’occhio, c’era anche del cibo.

«Immaginavo che la serata sarebbe stata lunga e ho pensato che avremmo potuto fare una piccola deviazione», spiegò Adrien. «Ti piace?»

Marinette lo guardò con tanto d’occhi, l’azzurro che risplendeva di tante sfumature alla luce delle candele, e sfoggiò uno dei sorrisi più belli che lui avesse mai visto. «Ti sei superato, dall’ultima volta.»

«_Vero_? Sì, forse non ci sarà nessuna rosa da regalarti... ma vuoi mettere?»


End file.
